


Peaches and Strawberries

by SweetDeath



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, LOVE!!, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, True Love, Varia - Freeform, Well - Freeform, actor!reader, but reader's pronouns or sex isn't mentioned, give mammon love pls, idk slightly suggestive fruit eating??, mammon uses they pronouns, reader is kinda like.... a sugar momma here, rich!reader, slight AU, sugar baby mammon, this is cute as hell pls read it, this is it, this is real cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeath/pseuds/SweetDeath
Summary: Isn't it natural to want to spoil the one you love?





	Peaches and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> whats up my babes I'm not dead  
> so heres this garbage i love it tho it made me really happy to write! lemme know what you think in the comments please!!!!! your comments really inspire me and get me to write more often and post what i make!

The stillness of your unreasonably large house was broken by the loud jangle of keys and bracelets, and a silky voice.

 

“Mammon!” You yelled. “Darling, I’m home!”

 

No noise echoed back to you– other than your own echo, of course– but you knew Mammon was home. They always were home when you were. A pout formed on your glossy lips as you pulled the dark sunglasses off your eyes. Mammon, silly Mammon, what good would it be to hide like this, in the middle of the day?

 

“Sweet heart?” You called. “Where are you? Don’t make me go looking for you, I haven’t had the greatest day.” 

 

As if by magic, a shadow appeared at the edge of your vision and you turned to see Mammon leaning against a doorway, cheeks slightly pink and only wrapped in your bed sheets. You clicked your tongue and embraced them, kissing whatever skin you could reach and leaving shining marks on their skin. You turned around, issuing a wordless command, and Mammon slid your pink fur coat off your shoulders. “You haven’t even gotten out of bed yet? Maybe I spoil you too much…” You teased and winked at Mammon.

 

Mammon sighed and pulled it on instead. Honestly, if you weren’t even going to wear a coat as expensive as this, what was the use of owning it? You should just give it to them. Mammon nodded in agreement with themself. They had very good ideas. 

 

“Baby, if you want it, take it. You look better than I do in it anyway.” You tossed the words behind your back as if they weighed nothing and Mammon felt a twinge of jealousy at your carelessness with money. But then satisfaction kicked in: from owning a lovely new coat and from pleasing you. 

 

“The paparazzi just wouldn’t leave me  _ alone _ today. They’re vampires, I tell ya; thirsting for blood and doing anything to get it.” You stalked through your kitchen and opened the fridge. Fine cheeses and rare meats sat on the shelves as you opened the fruit drawer and sorted through a variety of fruits. Today, Mammon took notice that you wanted peaches and strawberries. Good. Now they know what to feed you when you would undoubtedly get into a fit later tonight. You were a diva, and  _ such _ a sucker for romance.

 

“All, ‘Excuse me, can you tell me about your next film?’ and ‘Is it true you’re in a relationship with the other actors and actresses on set? If so, exactly who and how many people are involved?’, oh, and, you won’t  _ believe _ this one, baby– ‘How much are you paying that dark and mysterious person that visits your house almost daily to be your sugar baby?’”

Mammon choked.

 

“I mean, can you believe the audacity that some people have these days? It’s like the media can’t even begin to imagine that I, a human being, would want to spoil the one whom I love with attention and lavish them with gifts with the fortune I have so graciously earned.” Today you had chosen a sparkling lime and mint water to refresh yourself with. Mammon could see the clench of your jaw as you poured the drink into a champagne flute (‘What a diva,’ Mammon thought) and all they could imagine doing in that moment was kissing that stress away. Of course, they didn’t– that’d be ridiculous… without payment. Yes, they only wanted the money you provided. Warmth and affection were only a bonus… It wasn’t necessary. It wasn’t. 

 

But the feeling of how warm the fur was on Mammon’s bare back– the warmth of your body– made them feel light and ticklish inside. Mammon shook their head to clear their thoughts.

 

“–and it’s not like you don’t like it. In fact, I’d say you love it. Who doesn’t love getting spoiled? I love it. I love luxury. Living in the lap of luxury is a dream, isn’t it, my love?” Mammon snapped of out their reverie and you sighed heavily.

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“...That’s an extra charge.” 

 

“No problem, precious.” You took a step back from the counter and drew out a jeweled wallet from your pockets. You popped open the snap on it and pulled out a twenty. As your eyes slid up and down along Mammon’s body, they suddenly felt cold and exposed in your presence. 

 

“Mammon, darling, where am I supposed to put this? You’re not exactly wearing anything with straps or waistbands I can put this in…”

 

Mammon’s face flushed and they snatched the bill from your hands and put it on the white marble countertop beside you both before quickly pushing you out of the way and taking your place next to the counter. Mammon grabbed a knife and began to cut the peaches and strawberries thinly– just the way they knew you liked it– and ignored the creeping heat on his neck. Your laugh garnished the air and you slid your arms around their waist, burying your face into the warm coat that you have recently gifted to your lover. 

 

Mammon held you by the waist in one hand and guided you to stand between their arms as they worked. Honestly, the real spoiled one in this relationship was you. You smiled and placed soft, loving kisses along their arms, going up their shoulders and across their chest. You could taste their heartbeat on your tongue, fluttering delicately like the wings of a butterfly but with the speed of a hummingbird. How precious. 

 

“I charge per kiss.”

 

“Are you keeping track?”

 

“I round up to the nearest ten.”

 

“What a slacker. If you’re going to squirell me out of my own money, at least be accurate, darling.”

 

Mammon could only just barely suppress a rumble of laughter but they knew you felt it anyway, pressed up so close to their chest. You hummed. 

 

The fruits had been cut. Mammon didn’t need to worry about washing them. They had already been pre-washed, re-washed, and re-re-washed. Three times a charm. They took up a thin sliver of peach and held it to your lips. You parted them and ate it, nipping their fingers playfully. Mammon let out another sigh with furrowed eyebrows. Not that you could see it, anyways, but you could be so frustrating sometimes. Mammon fed you more fruit and you ate every piece. Mammon knew how sweet the peaches were and how the strawberries were just slightly tart– you had very strict standards for the quality of foods you consumed and, more often than not, Mammon was given tastes of just how superior your tastes were.

 

When you were finished, you resumed your business of giving out kisses and cuddles like it was the end of the world. 

 

“There’s still a charge, you know.”

 

“Put it on my tab.”

 

Mammon clicked their tongue and kissed the top of your head, curling their long fingers in your hair. You were warm and soft and full of love. Yes, they could get used to this.

 

“How much was that one?” You asked, eyes wide with sweetness and with cunning, daring them to deny their obvious adoration for you. Mammon bumped your nose with theirs and you laughed, giving them the chance to wind their arms around your waist and pull you in even closer.

 

“That one was complimentary. A gift.”

 

“A gift?”

 

“Yes. A gift from one lover,” Mammon lowered their head, hair falling out of place and tangling slightly with yours, “to another.” 

 

They met your lips in a sweet kiss and neither of you could ignore the smile on the both of your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! tell me what you liked (and what you didn't [but pls be gentle i am fragile])


End file.
